


Wake Me Up Inside

by brihana25



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life was a nightmare, and he couldn't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Bring Me to Life  
> Artist: Evanescence  
> Season(s): 3 and 4  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): Forever in a Day, Devil You Know, Shades of Grey, Crystal Skull, The Other Side, Absolute Power, The Light
> 
> For Pepper
> 
> Beta'd by Azonia

* * *

  


[Wake Me Up Inside](http://vimeo.com/36712985) from [brihana25](http://vimeo.com/user4235047) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
